A Blackbird's Strength, Melody, and Love
by littlepiglet22
Summary: Yuri's cousin, Mimi, travels with him to Demon kingdom. She holds more power than she relizes and will become an imprtant key to saving the world. ConradxOC rated M for later chapters NOW TO BE MOVED TO YAOIFREAK BIRDIE-CHAN ACCOUNT my other one.
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER: I own nothing, but the things I add, and my orginal characters, everything else BELONGS TO Tomo Takabayash, NOT me

Name: Merle *blackbird* Shibuya

Nickname: Mimitry to put a piv on my profile*

Age: 17

Looks: short red hair, very black eyes, 3 inches shorter than Yuri, curves in all the right places *i have a picture of her on my profile*

Family: She lives with her cousin, Yuri, and his family, because her parents travel all the time. She's protective of her cousin, her seeing him like a little brother, since she's an only child. They're also very close, even if she is older then him by 2 years.

Best Friends: Yuri, obviously, Ken Murata, and Tala Minchini , whose not mentioned much in this story

**Story Start**

Sparkling crystal shined, the suns rays hitting the pendant just right. 'I wonder why master gave me this?' I thought, as I stared at the tiny clear crystal shaped like a star, hanging from a solid white-gold chain. 'oh well, not like I've ever understood half the things she's done before' I shrugged, putting of the necklace. 'Alright, lets get this day started. I'm gonna go to Yuri's practice, he wanted me to come, since he's started playing again. Then I'm gonna head on over to the shrine to practice' I grabbed my bag, a bright blue small backpack with orange designs on it. And taking one last look in the mirror. Lose, baggy, black pants held up with a white belt. An purple orange sleeve shirt, with a black shirt with a panda on it over it. 'Alright I'm ready'

"Good morning Auntie Miko, and Yu-chan" I said as I sat down in my usual place next to Yuri

" Oh, Mimi, I'd really wish you'd wear clothes more suitable for your age and gender, like dresses and skirts" I tried to hold it, but the grimace came out anyway "Its really not that bad. I always wanted a girl, to dress up and when one finally comes, she dresses like a boy"

"Sorry Auntie, but I really don't like stuff like that"

" Really is an under statement" muttered Yuri, knowing I would rather burn myself alive than wear anything like that

"I know right" I answered to him. He grinned at me. "So I'll be at your practice, though I'm happy you're playing again, why do you want me to come to a practice, shouldn't you want me to come to an actual game instead?"

" I know, but I just want you to see if I'm in the same shape I was in before, Murata is well Murata, but I know you'll tell my the truth, even if it hurts me" I grinned nodding

"yep, like I know you'd tell me everything" He nodded also

" Yes and as your mother!" came Auntie Miko suddenly appearing in front of Yuri "Yu-chan, you and I need to have a talk."

"Okay. What about?"

"You know I'm your mother right?"

"Right"

" I don't ask much. I don't complain to you about your personal tastes. I don't restricted you from playing a lot of baseball, or from being involved in hobbies that take you away from your studies. Although I wish you would do something about you atrocious manners. But, my only request of you is that you grow up to be an honest person"

"yeah" said Yuri, I blinked wondering were this was going, he was just as confused as I was.

" But this is a little……well that's the point its little. I don't think its appropriate for a teenaged boy" She held up a black g-string, basically, a male thong. I chocked on the water I was drinking.

"Yuri! I knew you were acting funny lately, but this?!" I exclaimed. Yuri seemed to be freaking out

"Where'd you find that?!" he shouted/asked at his mother, quickly snatching it away.

"Under your bed when I was cleaning. It got stick in the vacuum cleaner" she replied

"I was examining it" he stated

" Well that wouldn't take more than a second" she told him

"less" I muttered

"Its kind of complicated mom, but its not my style" he told her as the door bell rang

" Hey Shibuya! Mimi! This is the official manager of amateur baseball. Ken Murata! I'm here to collect my captain, and cheerleader!"

" Murata! Cheerleader!" I set down my empty dishes grabbed my bag quickly, knowing Yuri was gonna want to get out of this quickly, and heading towards the door quickly slipping on my converse. And Opening the door "Honestly Ken? Cheerleader?" I questioned him. He just grinned his goofy grin that reminded me of Yuri's.

"I've got practice! Gotta go!" I heard Yuri say to his mom. He rushed out with his things

" Morning Shibuya" said Ken to Yuri

"Lets get out of here now!" Yuri ran by

"Cant I even say hi to your mother?"

"Forget it!" he yelled back. I giggled shaking my head and walked off behind him, with Ken. " I wouldn't Auntie embarrassed him"

"What for?" he asked

" She found a g-string under his bed" I told him "though I don't know why he had it"

"Oh! He was wearing it the other day, when I found him after the bullies gave him a swirly" I stared at him surprised

"But that's not……." I couldn't believe it "Yuri! I thought you said you were _examining_ it!" I yelled out after him, trying not to laugh out loud

"Murata!" Ken was laughing to

"Oh I'm never gonna let you live it down!" I chased after Yuri all the way to the ball park.

"Oh come on! You could have made that one!" I yelled to Yuri when the ball just flew past into the glove of the catcher.

"Concentrate Shibuya!"

" I sneeze when I concentrate to hard" I giggled shaking my head

"Yuri, no it doesn't, someone's talking about you" I said to him as he walked over "perhaps your girlfriend"

"GIRLFRIEND!?" he exclaimed jumping back in shock

"Well you had to were that g-string for a reason, why not to impress some girl" He blushed and started stuttering as we, Ken, Yuri, and I, walked towards the co-ed bathhouses, of course you had to wear swimsuits. "though I don't know a girl, that would actually think that's cute"

"It's not like that1" I just laughed

"Ah, nothing like a good soaking after practice, huh Murata, Mimi?" I sighed sinking deeper until the water was up to my chin

"yeah, but I didn't do anything, so I don't see why I had to take one" I told him

"oh just enjoy it Mimi" said Ken "Its better then the soaking you got during practice Shibuya"

" A minor set back, I'm just happy I'm able to play baseball as much as I want now"

"Yeah you look happy" reported Ken

"Yep, I'm glad that your finally doing something you love again, Yu-chan" I told him

"right, I feel great, I'm sure you guys remember what happened when I played in Middle School" I laughed

"How could I forget, Yu-chan had a back bone for like two seconds" I said

"Yeah, I do to, but I still thought it was a waste when you quite playing" came Ken's voice

"Listen Ken, I'm sorry I got you doing chores for our amateur team"

"No problem" he responded

"I wanted to thank you from rescuing me the other day anyway" I looked at Yuri confused, as Ken walked over to the, well were ever he was walking to. My eyes widened, Yuri was being sucked into a whirl pool that appeared out of no where

"YURI!" I exclaimed reaching forward, grabbing onto him trying to pull him out

"No don't Mimi, you'll be pulled in also!" he told me, but I ignored him. But no matter how hard I pulled, it just kept dragging us in.

Next thing I know, I'm lying face up staring at the blue sky.

"I'm back again huh" he stood up, while I finelly got out of my daze

"Yuri! What the hell happened?!" He jumped staring at me surprised

"Oh No!" he exclaimed "Why did you come here?"

"Where is here?" I asked him, also standing up, noticing my bag floating, must of having been knocked in during the struggle to get Yuri out "Oh No! my bag" I quickly snatched it up before it could get anymore damage

"I'll explain everything, when I find everyone" he looked around noticing three figure ahead covered up in the fog, two had long hair like women, while another one had slightly shorter hair "We must have landed in a bathtub for ladies" he covered his face quickly with his arms "Ahh! I'm sorry! Look I'm not looking! Can't see a thing! Please don't scream I'm harmless! It was an accident really! Just miss placed my towel!"

"Your majesty?!" two of the three figures suddenly came forward, revealing to be guys "My lord! it's the king!" They tackled him into the water, I couldn't understand a single thing they were saying, it sounded like gibberish to me

"Your Majesty!" came a voice of another man I turned to see a guy with long purplish hair running forward towards us "I'm here your majesty!"

"Gunter! Do something!" shouted Yuri in the same language "Make them stop!"

" I am Gunter von Christ! I demand that you release him this instant!" he must have said something amazing because they stopped molesting Yuri and ran up to him, tackling him down now. Then another guy started talking in the same language

"welcome back your majesty" he helped Yuri up who also again said something in that language

"Umm….. Yuri?" questioned him, they both turned towards me, Yuri obviously forgot about me for a second

"Oh right! Mimi!" He said something to the other guy, who I now had a chance to look at He had short brown hair, kind eyes, that looked like they held secrets if you looked at them closely. He was wearing a brown uniform, that looked like something from back in days, during a war or something. Whatever Yuri said to him, he nodded. Yuri took my hand, and followed after the brown haired guy. Leaving the other one to break free and follow after us.

I was now sitting in a room while everyone was talking, Yuri kept glancing at me. When the purple headed one asked him something, he nodded. He walked forward. He said something, appearing to me apologetic looking, and placed his hands on either side of my head. 'what the HELL!' I thought as intensive pain came to my head. It felt like it was being split open. A few second later it stopped, now only a dull pain, and the guy removed his hands.

"I'm sorry young maiden, but is was necessary" I blinked in surprise, I could understand him now

"Okay, whatever, umm… who are you?" I asked confused now more than ever

"Oh where have my manners gone! I am Gunter von Christ" me gave a small bow to me, I looked at Yuri giving him a look that said, 'is this guy for real?'

" And I am Conrad Weller" *I know its Conrart, but he just doesn't look like one, I like Conrad better* said the brown haired man from before.

" I am Merle Shibuya, you can just call me Mimi" Gunter gasped

"Shibuya? Does that mean your related to his majesty?" I looked at him confused

"Majesty?" I asked him

"Yes His majesty, the demon king" he looked at Yuri. I stared at him surprised, not believing it. Yuri looked at me sheepishly, and began explaining everything to me.

"So were in a different world, and you're the Demon king, of the Demon tribe?" I asked him, he nodded rubbing the back of his neck, still embarrassed. "okay" I stated like it was normal

"okay? Your just gonna except it? Just like that?" he asked surprised. I quickly went forwards pinching the sides of his face

"well, sense its you, anything is possible" I stretched his cheeks. The two others looking at me weirdly, well Gunter was, but Conrad was just smiling, like it was normal.

" I know I'm in over my head" Yuri said, rubbing his cheeks as I let go

"Don't worry, I'm confident you'll be an splendid King, sire. And do what's best for all the people of the kingdom" said Conrad as Yuri sat behind a desk with stacks of paper on it, needing his signature

"Yeah good luck you-chan" I told him, glad I wasn't the one who had to do it

" I'm sorry your majesty, but you may have to make an extremely important decision immediately" Gunter said

"what is it?" asked Yuri

"We've been detecting excessive human activities" he answered more serious than before " we expect that they could be leading up to a battle. So please be prepared to declare war"

"Declare war?" he seemed confused

"wait a real war!" me and yuri both exclaimed at the same time.

"hold on! I won't start a war! I decided that when I became your king!" Yuri stated firmly as he stood up. " no matter what you say, I will never sign papers to declare war" he added when Gunter was about to say something. "What do you been when you say aggressive activities, your being unclear" a new voice came, as the door opened. A tall man, with long black hair and dark blue eyes, dressed a green uniform came in

"There spending lots of money hiring esoteric (sp?) skill handlers" he stated "humans need wizards in order to fight against demon tribe members" I was standing next to Conrad so I whisper/asked

"umm.. Who is he?" apparently he heard me, and was wondering the same thing

" who is she?"

" This is my cousin, Merle, just call her Mimi" said Yuri " Mimi, this is Gwendal" I gave a small smile. He just glared

" Great his majesty has brought along more weaklings" I glared at him, not liking his tone at my cousin. He ignored it " I don't recall giving that boy permission to make himself at home in my castle.." he was cut off when a very pretty boy, with blonde hair, and green eyes, came barging in.

" Hey Yuri! You just disappeared in the middle of the coronation ceremony, what's that all about?" he said

" Hey Wolfram" greeted Yuri sheepishly " How've you been? Your looking good?" I stopped listening when I noticed this Gwendal was unrolling a map, he and Gunter began talking about I guess the attacks. Conrad stepped forwards

"Break it up gentlemen. Don't you think you should be reporting this to his majesty first?" he stated, seemingly at a little angry.

"I believe that children like him, should mind their own business" said Gunter

" It seems you business is to push us into conflict. But I'm not planning on going to war" I just watched, if Yuri need my help, I would help him.

"well then, what do you want to do, your majesty?" I didn't like this guy so far, even if he was handsome.

" I wanna talk first" he said " It could be some sort of misunderstanding. Don't tell me you already offered to talk, with your arrogant ways, who'd wanna talk to you" I giggled while Conrad chuckled. Gwendal seemed to be getting angry. I noticed he began fettling with his hands 'is that a knitting pattern?' I asked myself

" Conrart, it seems his majesty, is a little angry,maybe you need to set him down for a nap" that seemed to make Yuri angrier. He began walking after Gwendal who walked out. I shot forward and held him back along with the blonde who just seemed to now notice me. He glared

" I'm not done with you!" Gwendal just ignored him and continued leaving. Once Yuri calmed down, the blonde boy round on me.

" Who the hell are you?" I blinked surprised wondering why he was so angry with me, he then rounded on Yuri " You flirt! Already cheating on me?!" he pulled on Yuri's face, now I was even more confused

" No wait!" cried Yuri

" No your whimpy flirt! We've been engaged a short amount of time and your already like this! I cant trust you for anything?"

"Engaged? Yu-chan your engage?" I couldn't stop myself from giggling " at least I know who you were wearing the g0string for now"

" Mo Mimi its not like that!"

" Mimi! Who is she to you? Your lover? Well your engaged now, so you don't need her anymore!" cried the blonde again

" Eww! Lover no way!" cried out Yuri

" Yeah that's like gross on so many levels" I stated grimacing a little

" why are you to good for him or something?" the blonde asked angrily

" Uhh…nope" I stated and smiled at him " He's my cousin. I'm Mimi Shibuya" I gave a little bow, still used to customs back home. The blonde blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting that

" See I told you Wolfram, its not like that" said Yuri

" So your Wolfram?" I asked him, he just5 hpmhed and turned his head away

" Yes, his name is Wolfram" stated Yuri, he then gulped when he seen thee smile on my face " what?"

"so your engaged?" he jumped in shock " wait till auntie hears this" I giggled

" No way you cant tell her!" he shouted blushing "I'd never hear the end of it"

"Okay okay I wont" I stated calmly, Gunter was leading us somewhere. " So who was that man anyway?" I asked and he began explaining

I thought I'd try it out! Tell me if i should continue it! Theres not alot of these so i wanted to make one. But i will be poting weither there is reviews or not, but PLZ review? thnx 4 reading


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT ANNOUSMENT!

I am not continuing this story…. On this account. I have another account I'm am gonna be focusing on, and will continue this story there. I will edit, because looking back I made a lot of mistakes. I may even change it some. But I will continue this story somewhere else.

Where, you ask?

On yaoifreak birdie-chan

So I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but please continuing reading from there. I will try to update every couple of weeks for now on.

Once again…SORRY!


End file.
